Ranma, Master of the Winds
by Nanya
Summary: A new look at Ranma with Orochi origins.


Disclaimer: I don't own KOF or Ranma 1/2, other people do, if I did neither series would be as popular as they are.  
This was inspired by several fanfics where Ranma has Orochi origins, I doubt it's ever been done like this.  
Leopid Gonetiz, Kamakazi no Gonetiz, Leader of the Heavenly Kings of the Orochi, Master of the Winds was currently trying to drown his sorrows in alcohol in a small bar. After this last tournament it felt like the right thing to do. "How dare they, how dare they team up against me?" He muttered thinking back to the tournament.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He had almost killed Kusanagi when he felt a shearing pain in his backside, the pain of Orochi magtama. He had turned to see Iori Yagami smirking at him. "Why'd you attack me? I'd think you'd be glad that Kusanagi would be dead?"  
  
"Yeah, but only if I was the one to do it, Leopid." Yagami snorted. He would have retorted but felt another attack from behind, this time a powerful Ki attack that knocked him off his feet.   
Quickly getting up he saw that Leona Heidern was the one responsible for that, he didn't blame her one bit for trying to kill him, he was the one that ruined her life after all. What really surprised him was that he never felt her presence until she hit. He was starting to summon his wind powers to take care of her when he got hit by powerful lightning and energy attacks from both sides. His head started spinning, when he regained his equlibrium, he saw that Orochi Vice and Orochi Mature were the ones that blasted him. Stepping back he hollered, "What is the meaning of this?!?!?!"  
  
Orochi Vice chuckled darkly, "You were the one who signed Mature's and my death certificate two years ago, and if it weren't for Geese we'd be dead now." By now Gonetiz could see Kyo getting back up, albiet shakily, and started to get ready to fight again.  
  
He would have tried to blast them all with a gust of wind when he suddenly couldn't move. "What the. . ?"  
  
"What's the matter Hakkeshu scum? Can't move?" In front of him was Chiziru Kagura as well as Rugal, Yamazaki, Chris, Yashiro and Shermie.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!?! Why'd you all betray me?!?!?!" He asked horofied as Chiziru started chanting and glowing with power.  
  
"You didn't pay me any money." Yamazaki smirked at him. "Rugal paid me money to stand up to you."  
  
"Well, Orochi-sama's already been defeated, and there's no point dying for a foolish madman." Shermie smiled nervously at him. "Besides, I like this life too much."  
  
"Rugal help me!!!" Gonetiz pleaded for the first time in his entire life.  
  
"I'll admit you saved my life three years ago when I nearly died from the increase in Orochi power, so I helped you out by bringing this tournament together." Rugal then smirked, "What's wrong, can't use your power to teleport? Kagura-san here made a special spell just for you, you can't use any Orochi power, nor can you move. By the way, I never agreed to help you destroy the human race."  
  
Gonetiz watched, shocked that blood enemies were helping each other against him. "You hate each other, why are you helping each other?!?!?" Chiziru was almost done with her spell, he could feel it, her magic power was increasing and he felt that this was the last time he would ever be seen.  
  
Iori answered him, smirking, "I'd rather be dead in a world with people in it, than live in a world with nothing."  
  
Gonetiz needed something quick, since he couldn't teleport normally, he had to use that spell, one that he thought he'd never use. He knew the risks, but he had to live. Quickly chanting it, he hoped that he could finish it before the mirror keeper finished her spell. While he finished the spell, it was just in the knick of time, for Kagura had finished her spell. The two spells met and Gonetiz was gone. People around the world cheered, and of course Yashiro, Yamazaki and Yagami got into a big fight and had to be pulled of one another, or rather Yashiro and Iori had to be pulled off one another by Shermie and Leona, Yamazaki was out cold.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gonetiz was lucky he was still alive after the teleport, he ended up in an alley behind some bar in Tokyo. He had taken stock about what happened to him. First off he noticed one thing, his powers were completely gone, oh he still had his Martial Arts, Ki abilities, and basic Orochi healing powers, but that was it. He knew that the spell would seal away his abilities for the rest of his life, but he wanted to live, dammit! Secondly, he was badly hurt from the teleport. And lastly, he didn't know where the hell he was! He might as well had been human, a thought that thoroghly disgusted him. Entering the bar he walked up to the counter and ordered the strongest stuff they had.  
  
"What's wrong buddy, you look like life has ended." The bartender, a guy named Phil asked.  
  
"And it isn't?" Asked Leopid sourly.  
  
"Well I thought a big-shot from the King of Fighters Tournament wouldn't be so depressed, even if you did lose."  
  
Gonetiz was shocked to say the least, "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm a big fan of the tournment, it's a lot of fun to watch." Phil paused for a moment, "I say this to everyone who's depressed, get laid."  
  
"What?" Gonetiz asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Get laid, it's a great stress reliever."  
  
"I'll think about it." And with that, he downed his glass. This continued for an hour, he was on his sixth glass when a red-headed woman in a kimono walked in, he looked at her, she obviously had seen better days. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He didn't think much of it anymore. and turned to his glass to continue drinking.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Nodoka Saotome, formally Masaki, (not THAT Masaki family) walked into the bar to try and drown her sorrows in alcohol. She had just found out her newly wedded husband Genma Saotome was sterile, and thus she cried, because she would never give him the heir that he so wanted. He was going to be gone for another three months training, and he said before he left that he hoped she had gotten pregnant, he so wanted someone to teach his art to.  
  
She was smiling hoping for the best, but an hour after he had left with his friend and his master, she got a call from the family doctor telling her something she didn't want to hear. After hearing that she broke down crying and went to the nearest bar to forget her pain. She went to a barstool and sat by a big man who had blond hair and good muscle build, his body was covered in a lot of bruises. He looked at her for a bit before turning his attention back to his drink.  
  
"What'll ya have miss?" The bartender asked.  
  
"I'll have double what he's having." She replied.  
  
Phil raised an eyebrow while pouring her drink, "Tough time in life?"  
  
"You don't know the half of it, I just got married."  
  
"Congradulations." He said smiling as she swallowed her drink in one gulp, ordered another and swallowed that one as well.  
  
"Thanks, but I just found out my husband was sterile." Phil winced at that. "And he so wanted an heir to pass on his art. Sigh." It was then that the man besides her said something that would forever change her life.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gonetiz was listening to this woman next to him pour out her troubles, it was when she said that her husband wanted an heir to pass his art to, he could relate somewhat, and a thought came to him from his drunken memory, 'Get laid, it's a great stress reliever.' He couldn't remember who said that, but it sounded great right now, and he wasn't thinking straight when he turned and spoke. "Well if your husband is sterile, why don't you just have someone else's kid, he won't know the difference."  
  
She turned and said, "Where am I going to find a man who will want to have me for a night? So that I can have a child for my husband?"  
  
Gonetiz smirked drunkedly, "You're looking at him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep." With that he grabbed her and put her under one arm and took her to the love hotel that was down the street.  
  
Back in the bar Phil smiled to himself as he called the hotel ahead of time. 'Lucky bastard.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Three months later. . .  
  
Nodoka had an extremely happy smile on her face as her husband came home from training. He saw her in the early stages of pregnancy and jumped for joy, called his best friend and got rip-roaring drunk. Nodoka sweat-dropped at the sight of a drunken, slightly over-weight man break-dancing to waltz music. She really needed to thank that Leopid fellow, but he said that she'd never see him again.  
  
End of Prologue  
A.N. I know Gonetiz hates humans, but he was drunk after all. I know that all the characters were more-or-less OOC, but I needed that for the story. BTW, does anyone know any of Gonetiz's moves? Just curious. This may or may not be continued by me. It was just something that I had to write. If you're curious to the tournament I was talking about, it was KOF 98. If anyone wants to continue this be my guest, just e-mail me to let me know that you're going to. 


End file.
